We're Not Going Down
by VriskaFanGirl
Summary: Madison is pissed that Sabrina is living a happy life while hers goes to shit. So she wants to take revenge on the ex she should've spent her life with. Sequel to Learning More About This World.
1. Chapter 1: She's Back and She's Pissed

Sabrina sighed. "I honestly cannot answer that I didn't read the books. I only read the first one then my parents divorced and my mom started kicking me," said Sabrina.

Pearl gave her a sympathetic look. "Hey, you don't have to worry about that. You're perfect to me," said Pearl.

Sabrina giggled. "I think you and I would've been best friends when I was in junior high," said Sabrina taking hold of Pearl's hand gently pulling her up standing the corner of the living room. She kissed Pearl's hand. "Shall I have this dance?"

While the two of them were enjoying their dance while the kids enjoyed the movie that they had watched on repeat since they first bought the DVDs their door was kicked down. Terrified, Elise ran to hide behind Claire was a SWAT team came in yelling.

"Get on the ground! Get on the ground or I will shoot you!" said one of the SWAT officers.

Sabrina quickly got on the ground near Elise trying her best to sooth she clearly scared daughter Pearl did the same as everyone was on the ground. The SWAT team kept their guns pointed at them until they were sure that the house was cleared.

Sabrina growled rather loudly. "Not that I'm complaining that you're doing your job but is it really necessary for you have those guns pointed at us. You're scaring my little girl?" asked Sabrina.

The SWAT officer did not let up. "Miss it's best you don't speak. We got a called that there was child abuse going on and that the children were in danger."

Sabrina glared at him. "Does it look like our children are in danger?" said Sabrina.

One of the SWAT officers came back into the living room he whispered something in the other guy's ear.

"Yeah, boss there's nothing here."

Elise didn't know what to do and whenever she's scared she runs to her room. She might not be tall enough to open the door but she can definitely close them.

Sabrina tried to grab her. "Elise wait! Dammit….look what you did. Are we good now." asked Sabrina.

The SWAT captain nodded. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. Boys, go back to the truck. My name's Riley Parrish." said Riley. "We just got a call saying the children were in danger. We take these calls very seriously," he said.

Everyone got up from the floor. "We understand that but was it necessary to have guns on us?" asked Pearl.

Riley sighed. "We had too we didn't know what you had," said Riley.

Sabrina nodded. "I get it and I know exactly who called. It was my ex-girlfriend, Madison," said Sabrina. Riley narrowed his eyes. "Why would your ex do this?" he asked

Sabrina sighed. "Well for starters her ex tried to frame me for attempted murder. When that didn't work it was revealed he cheated on her now she's mad at me for not forgiving her," said Sabrina.

Riley nodded. "Well, I am terribly sorry about this. I'll send a repairman to fix your door free of charge. I don't like giving the SWAT a bad name we just do our jobs when you don't know what you're going into being aggressive is all you can do. You have a wonderful day." said Riley.

As soon as Riley left Sabrina and Pearl went to go see if Elise was okay. Daryl and Claire started to clean up the living room while Grace and Dean started to clean up the rest of the house. Both parents found Elise tucked away in the corner of her hugging her knees to her chest.

She looked up. "A-Are the bad men gone?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded. "They're gone baby girl but they weren't bad people. They were like police officers but higher up they take threats very seriously. So, when people call the police and tell them that someone is being held hostage or that there's an armed threat the SWAT team comes in. They have more training in that kind of situation like that." explained Sabrina.

Elise shook her head. "B-But we d-didn't have no thweat." said Elise.

Pearl place Elise on her lap stroking her arm. "I know we didn't but someone said we did so they took the precautions to make sure it was safe for them. It's not their fault they were just doing their job," said Pearl.

Elise nodded. "Okay, are they going to pay for the door?" she asked.

Sabrina giggled. "Well, Private Parrish said he'd pay for the damages." said Sabrina.

Elise sniffled. "Okay, I'm fine….I want to take a nap." said Elise.

Pearl smiled wiping away Elise's tears away. "Alright, let's get you in your PJs." said Pearl.

Elise was dressed in her Hufflepuff onesies she smiled before she was put in her crib. She fell asleep immediately the stress she was put in made her very tired. Sabrina and Pearl left the room the other kids were in their room doing their own thing. When they got back to their room Sabrina let out her rage punching the wall.

Pearl took hold of her hand. "Hey, punching the wall isn't going to help us." said Pearl.

Sabrina hissed. "Somehow my past always wants to screw me over. Fuck oh….shit that hurts." said Sabrina.

Pearl sighed. "C'mon let me fix that for you." said Pearl.

Pearl cleaned up Sabrina's hand as she gently wrapped Sabrina's hand in a bandage. Sabrina could only smile as Pearl wrapped her hand. "I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know what I'd do if she hurt you again." said Sabrina.

Pearl caressed her face. "That won't happen. We'll get through this we always do."

Sabrina nodded. "I love you, so much." said Sabrina hugging Pearl tightly.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Some time has passed since the SWATing. Grace at the temple when Steven woke up crying.

Grace looked at him concerned. "Steven are you okay?" she asked.

Steven nodded. "I-I'm fine." said Steven.

Grace shook her head. "No, you're not. I'll go get Garnet," said Grace.

Steven sat there wondering why he was crying when he was talking to Garnet Grace stood by as she heard the whole argument he had with her. When he stormed off to find Greg. Sabrina decided to help Greg out with the car wash.

Greg looked up when he saw Grace and Steven coming towards them. "Whoa where's the fire?" he asked.

Steven sighed. "I need your help."

Greg nodded. "What do you need my help with?" asked Greg.

Steven showed him the picture that he and Connie went through. " There's this place I saw in a dream, and it's real. But the Gems won't tell me anything about it. It has something to do with Pink Diamond. I know you didn't want to get involved with Mom's past, but I wanna know the truth. Doesn't that matter at all?" said Steven.

Greg nodded. "Of course it does."

Steven smiled. "Really?"

Greg looked down at the paper in Steven's hand. "Let me see that," asked Greg.

Sabrina glanced at Grace. "Why don't you go home," said Sabrina.

Grace nodded heading back home. "What do you know about these Diamonds?" asked Sabrina.

Steven shrugged. "Just that they want to colonize the earth," said Steven.

Greg looked up at Steven. "And the Gems won't take you?"

Steven shook his head. "No,"

Sabrina looked down at the paper too. "Mind if I tag along?" asked Sabrina.

Steven's eyes lit up. "Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way. How are we getting there?"

Greg grinned. "I know a guy that will."

Sabrina looked confused when Steven smiled. Greg took them to Andy and let's say that could've gone better.

Andy looked Sabrina up and down. "Who's this beauty?" asked Andy.

Steven nodded. "This is Sabrina Lalonde, Pearl's wife," said Steven.

Andy turned red. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know…," said Andy.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him. "It's fine," said Sabrina.

Andy tried to make a little small talk but that didn't go so well either. "So, how does a gal like her do the do anyways?" asked Andy.

Greg glared at Andy. "Andy, you do not get to know that!" yelled Greg.

Sabrina chuckled. "No, it's fine. Pearl can do anything she's very adaptive. After all, she did help raise Claire with me before we got married. Having a fully human child is very different from a half-gem/human hybrid. Do you have more questions you want me to answer because I'm starting to feel really incline not to answer anymore." said Sabrina.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence until they got to Korea. Luckily for them Sabrina could speak Korean so navigating through the city was a lot easier. After their sightseeing, they found the place they were looking for.

The three of them come up to a fence with a Keep Out sign. "Look!" said Steven.

Greg chuckled. "This seems familiar," said Greg.

Steven nodded. "Help me hop the fence," said Steven.

Greg and Sabrina helped Steven hop the fence then Sabrina helped Greg she went over that fence with ease as if she's done it before.

Greg exhales heavily. "Have you done this before?" asked Greg.

They walked towards Palanquin when they saw Blue Diamond. "I should've done more. Yellow says it'll all be over soon. I wonder what you would think. This is your planet, after all. I still think it is." said Blue Diamond.

Sabrina gasped. "That's a Diamond ? They're huge," said Sabrina.

Steven nodded. "Yeah, the Diamonds are at the top of the hierarchy their size is to prove that," whispered Steven.

Blue Pearl glance towards the bush. "I think we're not alone," said Blue Pearl.

Without really thinking Sabrina and Greg popped out of the bush walking towards Blue Pearl and Blue Diamond. Sabrina glanced at Blue Pearl she was very taken aback by this she never thought she'd see another Pearl. "Hey! Uh... nice day out, huh? Uh, I didn't see you there. What's uh, what's... up?" said Greg.

Sabrina internally facepalmed. "We're not looking for trouble," said Sabrina.

Blue Pearl glanced to Blue Diamond. "My diamond, I've found two natives," said Blue Pearl.

Blue Diamond nodded. "Bring them here," she said.

Steven paled. "No, this is bad," he said.

Blue Diamond looked at Sabrina and Greg with curious eyes. "How curious. I'm impressed by humanity's ability to survive in the wild. What a strange planet. Where else would a being as fragile as a human live, while a being as powerful as a Diamond, perish? This is where it happened, where she was broken." said Blue Diamond.

Greg nodded. "Were you close?" he asked.

Blue Diamond looked back to Palanquin. "Very," she said.

Sabrina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I-I'm awfully sorry. I know how hard it is to move on when you've lost someone," said Greg.

Blue Diamond turns to face Greg. "Do you?" she asked.

Greg chuckled softly. "I lost someone very important to me, too. I miss her every single day, and I think about her all the time. But she's never coming back. That feeling can be so hard to be okay with." said Greg.

Sabrina nodded. "That feeling you have when someone you care about is gone. You can never feel the same. I've lost a lot of people in my life too, good people. Hell no of them wants to kill me." said Sabrina.

Blue Diamond narrowed her eyes. "I'm surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel. It's a shame. There's a geo-weapon incubating in your planet that will destroy everything shortly. But you don't deserve that, do you?"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "G-Geo-weapon!?"

Blue Diamond didn't pay any mind to Sabrina's outburst. "You know, I really shouldn't be here. But I'm glad I came back one last time. I can save one last piece of her legacy." said Blue Diamond.

Greg tilted his head. "Oh yeah?"

Before either of them knew it Blue Diamond grabbed Greg and Sabrina. The Palanquin's legs retract, and it hovers over to Blue Diamond as she begins walking toward it

Sabrina growled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hey I have kids I can't go with you. Put me down," said Sabrina.

Greg panics. "Whoa! Put me down, please! Whoa, whoa! Put me down, Your Highness!" said Greg.

The Palanquin lands in front of Blue Diamond, opening as she steps into it before shutting itself closed. Steven tries to run towards the Palanquin. "Dad! Sabrina. Stop!" yelled Steven.

Steven jumps from the ground, flying high into the sky. He reaches for the ship as it rotates so that the hand faces upward. It launches itself into faster-than-light travel, disappearing instantly. The impact forces Steven back toward the ground. "Dad….Sabrina…," said Steven.

Before Steven hit the ground Garnet caught him. "Steven, I-I'm sorry," said Garnet.

Steven cried. "Garnet it's all my fault. Oh God, what am I going to tell Pearl," said Steven.

Garnet wiped his tears. "Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it," said Garnet.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Upon returning from Korea without Greg or Sabrina; Steven felt horrible Elise didn't understand what happened to Sabrina and started to ask for her when they said mommy can't make it she started crying. Grace tried to comfort her but it didn't work the only person who could calm her down was Sabrina if on a good day she could be calmed down by Claire but this wasn't one of those days.

Steven looked at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry I got Sabrina caught up in all this Pearl. But she wanted to help she's been asking about the Diamonds too," said Steven.

Pearl sighed. "I'm worried about Greg and Sabrina too but I'm more worried about you right now," said Pearl.

Steven shook his head. "I'm fine….or I think I am," said Steven.

Pearl nodded. "Don't worry we will get them back. And I think I have a good place to start," said Pearl with a heavy sigh. "Oh no. It was very serious. When I still served…...Homeworld, I saw it myself. A private menagerie deep in space. Humans in captivity. We were never able to rescue them. We had no way to get to them after the war. But, that was over 5,000 years ago." said Pearl.

Steven paled at the sound of the year. "But you still think it's there right? She has to take them somewhere right?" asked Steven

Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get them back," said Garnet.

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah don't worry so much. Greg's smart and Sabrina's a fighter we'll get them back."

Steven nodded. "But how are we going to catch up with them?" he asked.

Garnet snapped her fingers. "The Roaming Eye."

Amethyst titled her head. "The Ruby ship?"

Garnet nodded. "That's right. We're going into space, and we're not coming back without Greg and Sabrina," said Garnet.

Convincing Peridot to help modify the Ruby ship was pretty easy. Her hearing that Greg and Sabrina were kidnapped by Blue Diamond was all the motivation she needed. Even though she did push Greg off a roof she was starting to like him.

Meanwhile, at the human zoo Sabrina wasn't having any of it Greg was enjoying the company of the zoo people.

Sabrina sat near a rock as she glared at Greg has he got his hair braided. "I don't see how you're okay with this," growled Sabrina. "I have a baby girl to get back too."

One of the guys looked at Sabrina. "It's alright Sab-rina. Everything is fine here," said Wy-six.

Sabrina wasn't having this she walked towards what she believed was the door and started kicking at it. When it didn't open she gave up and went back to sitting on her rock glaring at Greg as he let the zoolander braid his hair.

Sabrina growled to herself. "Pearl, please hurry I don't know how much I can take of this," she whispered.

Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems had just made it to the zoo with Steven. Steven was taken away to head in with the other humans where he saw his dad getting his hair braided. "Dad!"

Greg looked up. "Steven?"

Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank my lucky stars you're here!" said Sabrina.

Steven quickly ran over to Sabrina giving her a big hug. "Sabrina, you're okay! Pearl will be so happy," said Steven.

Sabrina smiled when she heard her wife was here. "I should've known she'd come she always worried about me," she said.

Steven nodded. "We need to get out of here like right now. Dad come on," said Steven.

Wy-six looked at them. "You can't leave yet you have to stay for the choosing ceremony," said Wy-six.

Steven groaned. "We don't have time for this," he said.

Greg placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon let's just stay for a bit," said Greg.

Steven groaned as he followed his dad to the center with everyone. Greg, Steven, and Sabrina just stands there watching and waiting to see what happens when the voice asked for U-12 and F-3 to take the center circle it was clear what this was.

Sabrina groaned. "Ugh, this is some BS matchmaking game! I don't have time for this." hissed Sabrina.

Wy-six just smiles. "Whoever is choosen for you will be very lucky," he said.

The tiny voices calls Jay-Ten to the middle of the circle. "I swear to holy Hell! They better not call my name." said Sabrina.

Steven nodded. "Don't worry, guys. You're new here, so maybe you won't get choosened."

Greg nodded. "Here's to hoping."

As they stood there Greg didn't seem all too worried then the tiny voice called out Sabrina's name. "Now wait no. I can't be choosened this is a mistake!" said Sabrina.

Wy-Six pushed Sabrina in the middle. "Sab-rina go Jay-Ten is waiting for you." Sabrina stood in front of Jay-Ten not looking at her. "I see what's happening here." said Wy-Six.

Sabrina groaned. "I highly doubt that." said Sabrina very agitated.

Wy-Six laughed. "You're nervous," he said bring Sabrina's hand to Jay-Ten.

Sabrina yanked her hand away. "Wait a damn minute! This isn't how it works on Earth! I don't want to be told who to be choosened with." she hissed.

Wy-Six looked puzzled. "Sab-rina, this makes no sense why don't you want to be choosened?"

Sabrina sighed looking down at her finger. "On earth there isn't a voice telling you who you get to be with. I can't be choosened with because I'm already choosened someone." said Sabrina.

Steven nodded. "My mom and dad didn't get together because someone told them to. They spent time getting to know one another and fell in love. They choosened each other 'cause that's what they choosed."

Wy-Six nodded. "Hmm, I see. If that's how it's done on Earth, then... I choose Sab-rina." he said then Jay-Ten agreed.

Sabrina pushed everyone off of her. "Stop it! Yes I did say you get to choose who you want to be with but there's also my part in this too. You can say you choose me and I have every right to say no. Besides, I just said I am taken I have to get back to my wife."

The rest of the people started crying causing Sabrina to feel very uncomfortable. "I am not responsible for this reaction."

Everyone ran around crying when the door opened giving them their escape route. Steven grabbed hold of Greg's hang as they ran passed the other Amethysts towards the door. When they were caught by one. "I swear to God if you don't put me down!" said Sabrina.

The Amethyst held onto them tightly dropping them to the ground. "These the one?"

Sabrina quickly got up taking a fighting stance as the room filled with laughter. Then the other Amethysts moved aside revealing our Amethyst. "Hey guys!" she said.

Steven let out a sigh of relief. "Amethyst!"

Amethyst grinned. "You won't believe what I've been through. These Amethysts, they're really, really... great!" she said.

Sabrina started to relax. "I swear to God, Amethyst! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Amethyst chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to! What are you wearing? Greg, Sabrina! This is a good look for you."

Steven got up standing next to Sabrina. "What's going on?"

Amethyst smiled. "These Amethysts, they're all from Earth! They're from the Prime Kindergarten! Wait! Hey, 8XL!"

8XL grinned. "Yeah,"

Amethyst grinned. "You guys, I'm an 8! Tell'em. Tell'em!"

8XL nodded. "The Amethyst under me never popped out. We're all waiting, and - pfft - nothing."

Amethyst run into the middle of the room. "I'm 8XM! Facet 5, cut 8XM - that's me! This is 8XG, this is 8XH."

8XH grinned. "I'm J."

Amethyst groaned. "Ah, geez! Sorry! I'm worse than Holly Blue!"

8XJ shrugged. "Aren't we all?"

"Prime, prime, prime. You Amethysts are so cliquey."

Amethyst has never looked so happy. "Skinny's a Jasper! There are Gems here from the Beta Kindergarten, too! Hey, where's Carnelian?

Skinny smirked. "Celebrating."

Amethyst was picked up by Carnelian. "I'm not the shortest anymore!"

Steven smiled. "Hey! Please, if you don't mind me asking, we really need your help. We came in with Sapphire, Ruby, and Pearl. We've gotta find them and get them out of-"

Before Sabrina had time to question the door opened. "I'll only be a moment. What are you all doing in here?! Get to your stations! Even you hideous off-color Betas! Get out of your cubbies and into your places! It's the least you can do for the Diamond that kept you worthless, sorry Gems in service! That's right. Blue is back already! Now go pretend your filthy vein of Quartz is capable of gratitude! Go, go, go! Disperse! My Diamond is waiting!"

Amethyst let the other Quartz take Greg, Steven and Sabrina. "Run! Just run! I'll find you! Go!"

The three of the ran towards a door when they realized they had entered Pink Diamond's throne room. "Who bubbled all these Gems?" asked Steven.

Sabrina looked around in awe. "Are all of these Rose Quartzs?"

Greg grabbed Steven. "Oh, no! We gotta hide!"

Blue Diamond walked in. The three of them slowly tried to make their way to the door when Yellow Diamond came in. The Diamond talked for a while then Yellow Diamond started to sing giving them the chance they needed to leave the room. Then the door reopened. "And we have arrived. That will be all, Pearl. My Diamond. My gracious, wondrous, luminous, lustrous Diamond ... sss? Oh, my! It's truly an honor to bask in your radiance... ses?" said Holly Blue.

Sabrina gasped. "Babe!"

Yellow Diamond looked rather annoyed. "Get to the point, Agate! "

Holly Blue cleared her throat. "Yes, of course. My deepest apologies. You'll be pleased to know that your Sapphire has completed your special delivery."

Blue Diamond faced Holly Blue. "What special delivery?"

Holly Blue nodded. "Um, the special delivery you requested from Earth, of course." she said.

Blue Diamond looked pointedly. "I never asked any Sapphire to go to Earth."

Sapphire looked nervously. "I umm…."

Steven groaned. "Oh, no! She's freezing up!"

Ruby holds Sapphire's hand behind her for comfort. "My... future vision foresaw you, my Diamond, desiring more... humans for the zoo, so I... acted accordingly."

Holly Blue looked down at Sapphire. "It's true. The window for preserving Earth specimens is closing," said Holly Blue gaining a sigh from Steven.

Yellow Diamond turns around. "Is that what you want? Sapphire, has the Cluster emerged yet?"

Sapphire shakes her head. "No, it has not."

Yellow Diamond grinned. "Then there's still time. That will be all," she said dismissing Holly Blue. "My Diamonds."

They leave the Diamonds in Pink Diamond's throne room. "Two Diamonds?! I can't believe it! Can you believe it? Oh, well, of course, you can. You probably foresaw the whole thing." said Holly.

Sapphire nodded. "Of course! No surprises here."

Holly Blue fan girls. "I never expected to see Yellow Diamond in person. What a commanding presence. You can just feel strength and confidence radiating from her. Don't misunderstand me, of course. I'll always be in Blue's confidence, but if I had been made for Yellow, you wouldn't see me complaining. I do hope they appreciate all my hard work to preserve the Pink Diamond legacy. It would really make it worth being stationed here with these sorry excuses for Gems. Oh! It's a shame though. This outpost is so remote, I was beginning to think we'd been forgotten. But we haven't! Two Diamonds - one day! What an honor. I don't think anything could spoil this for me."

Greg, Steven and Sabrina pales at being caught. "What... is... the meaning of this?! Why are these two outside the containment area?!"

Sapphire stammers. "Holly Blue, I can explain."

Holly Blue dismisses her claim. "No need, your clarity. Not even you could have foreseen how incompetent these Amethysts are. Well, if you want something done right, you just do it yourself. You two are coming with me!"

Ruby and Sapphire fused into Garnet grabbing the whip. "Wait! Garnet's a fusion!?" said Sabrina.

Garnet grins. "Get on board guys."

Sabrina dolphin dives into the ship. "Don't gotta tell me twice."

Garnet smiles. "We'll handle this noise," said Garnet as Pearl slices the whip in half, and Amethyst spin dashes to wrap it around Holly Blue, being cheered on afterward by the Quartzes. "I've been waiting to do this all day ."

The Amethysts say their goodbyes. Holly Blue groans. "What are you doing?! They're traitors! Destroy them!"

Amethyst grins. "Famethyst for life!"

Holly Blue glares at them. "I'll report you to the Diamonds! All of you! You'll all be shattered!"

Pearl kneels to Holly Blue's level. "You're really gonna tell the Diamonds that you allowed a band of traitorous rebels to infiltrate a highly secure facility and escape from right under your careful watch? Doesn't sound like a wise thing to do, Holly Blue. So do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut. That will be all." said Pearl.

Holly Blue groans in misery while the Quartzes continue to laugh at her. The Crystal Gems fly off back toward Earth in the Roaming Eye.

Sabrina hugs Pearl tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Pearl holds Sabrina's hand. "I couldn't just let the Diamonds take you, or Greg and definitely not Steven."

Sabrina smiles. "I have the best wife ever."

Steven nodded. "She was really worried about you," said Steven.

Sabrina smirks. "Oh were you now?" said Sabrina.

Pearl blushes. "I….well…."

Sabrina kisses Pearl's gem. "You're still as cute as ever," she said.

Greg smiles. "I'm happy for her," said Greg. Steven nodded. "I am too."

Sabrina cuddles with Pearl the rest of the ride back to earth.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming Party

Sabrina and Pearl had been talking the whole ride home. Upon landing back at the barn they were greeted by the children. Claire, Dean, Daryl and Grace ran up hugging Sabrina tightly. Lapis and Peridot walked out the barn with Elise.

Elise's eyes lit up as she ran toward Sabrina falling in the process. "Ow…." cried Elise.

Sabrina smiled. "Awww Elise are you okay?" asked Sabrina.

Elise sniffled. "Mommy, why'd you leave?" asked Elise.

Sabrina frowned. "I didn't leave I was….uhhh. I was kidnapped," she said.

Elise sniffled. "Please don't leave me again."

Sabrina giggled. "I won't leave you," said Sabrina kissing Elise's forehead. "How are you guys?"

Claire hugged Sabrina. "It's great to have you back mom," said Claire.

Dean and Daryl looked indifferently. "It's great to have you back mom."

Steven fist pumped Daryl and Dean. "Hey, guys."

Daryl grinned. "Steven! How's my short big brother doing?" asked Daryl.

Steven high fived Daryl. "Good as ever! I'm going to say hi to Connie later guys," said Steven.

Greg let out a sigh. "I think I'm going to check on the car wash," said Greg.

Elise nuzzled against Sabrina's chest. "We go home now?" she asked.

Pearl smiled taking hold of Elise. "Yes, we're going home as a family," said Pearl.

Sabrina put Elise in her car seat. The car ride was rather upbeat Pearl decided to drive home. Claire got everyone in the car laughing. It was nice to hear their laughter again. When they rolled up into the driveway the laughter died down to dead silence the front door was kicked down. Sabrina and Pearl had the kids stay back in the car. They walked into the house and the whole house was destroyed nothing was taken it just fucked up. Sabrina quickly ran into her study when she opened the door she broke down in tears.

Sabrina grabbed all her destroyed items. "My collection….my years of time and money destroy. All my hard work…." said Sabrina.

Pearl placed a hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Sabrina shook her head. "Why are you apologizing for?"

Before Pearl could answer she was cut off by Claire. "I can't believe she did this."

Sabrina looked up at Claire. " She ? Claire what are you talking about?" asked Sabrina.

Claire kneeled down next to Sabrina showing her a note she picked up. "This was on your bedroom door," said Claire.

Sabrina whipped her face as she read the note. _" You thought that SWATTING was bad. Guess again bitch I know everything about you. And I will destroy everything you love just as you have done to me. You want to fight me well here's your war I'll be waiting for you. Oh and do be a dear and leave your guard bitch out of this wouldn't want to see her poofed again- M.C_ . Oh you son of a bitch!" said Sabrina.

Pearl looked at Sabrina worriedly. "Please don't do something you'll regret," said Pearl.

Sabrina got up from where she was kneeling. "I am going to end her!" said Sabrina.

She quickly pushed passed Pearl. She grabbed her motorcycle keys. Claire followed after her. "Mom, I know you're pissed but this is exactly what Madison wants," said Claire. "I don't want you going to jail again!"

Sabrina stopped in her tracks. "Do you really want to put me back in a situation put us back in it. Yes, the first time was because of a false claim but if you were to truly get arrested for murder we'd never see you again. Elise will grow up without you do you really want that?" asked Claire.

Sabrina nodded. "You always know how to get me out of something even when you were just seven," said Sabrina. "Alright, I won't kill her but I won't say I'll stop thinking about it," she added.

Pearl sighed in relief. "Let's get back inside," said Pearl. Claire nodded. "Everyone else went to their room's," said Claire.

Sabrina shook her head. "Well, let's get this place cleaned up."

Daryl quickly ran down the stairs. "Mom, Ma Elise is gone!"

Pearl froze. "W-What do you mean Elise is gone?" she asked.

Daryl fidgeted. "I-I don't know I placed her in her crib. She wanted to watch me play Kingdom Hearts so I was going to get my PS4 and TV. When I came back she wasn't there. Just this note." said Daryl.

Sabrina quickly grabbed the note. " _Guess you should've forgiven me now didn't you, Riny. You're going to regret this and I do hope your daughter's not as stupid as you-M._ C. I swear to God! I am tired of her game!" hissed Sabrina.

Claire growled. "Mom, why is she playing this A-Game with you? Doesn't she know that Pretty Little Liars is just a show," asked Claire.

Sabrina shook her head. "Whenever she was mad at me she'd play this game but it was never this bad. Oh God Elise….baby I am so sorry ."

Pearl held onto Sabrina tightly. "Will she hurt her?" she asked. Sabrina shook her head frantically rubbing her face. "At this point, I do not know. I hope to God she doesn't this was between me and her. She did not need to bring my family into this." said Sabrina.

Elsewhere, a black car with tinted windows was driving pretty fast to get out of Beach City and into New York.

Elise held onto her Gabumon plushie. "I want mommy. Take me back to my mommy," said Elise.

Madison glared at the child. "Don't worry child you won't be missing her for very long."


	5. Chapter 5: Amber Alert

Sabrina filed a police report on Elise. She had stated the person who took her might be armed and dangerous. She even called Riley Parrish to help find Elise. What a wonderful way to come back home from being kidnapped by another species that is hellbent on destroying the world. Elise is only three-years-old she doesn't know who Madison is hell she wasn't supposed to know. Elise was just a very happy little girl that loved to hang out with her mommy and mama.

Sabrina paced in the living room that she and Pearl cleaned up while Claire cleaned up the study. Grace, Dean, and Daryl sat on the couch not believing that Elise was really kidnapped.

Grace broke the silence. "She's not going to kill Elise will she?" she asked. Dean chimed in. "Yeah, I don't want Elise dead."

Daryl glared at his siblings. "Elise is not going to die!"

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, Elise isn't going to die. Please don't say such things you're making your mother worry even more," said Sabrina.

Pearl sat on rocking chair clinging to Elise's blanket still in complete shock. Sabrina sighed. "Kids, please go back to your room's," said Sabrina.

The four kids nodded as they left the living room making Sabrina and Pearl the only ones in the room. Sabrina kneeled down in front of Pearl taking hold of her hand.

Sabrina squeezed her hand tightly. "Baby, we'll get her back. I already called Steven and he said Garnet and Amethyst are looking for our baby girl right now. He even said he got Peridot and Lapis to help." said Sabrina.

Pearl didn't say anything she just looked at Sabrina with blank eyes. Her stare was so devoid of emotions it scared Sabrina. "Pearl, please say something."

Pearl sighed. "Just get our baby girl back," said Pearl.

Sabrina nodded. "I will. Just stay home okay."

Pearl nodded as she walked towards their bedroom. Sabrina couldn't help but feel bad for her wife you'd think she'd be the most distort because she gave birth to Elise but it was quite the opposite; despite Elise calling her mommy, despite _all_ their children calling her mommy, Sabrina acted more like a father-figure to them. For an alien creature from a very ruthless planet, Pearl was such a kind and caring person. She always put the needs of others before hers when the kids were hurt she'd make them feel better even if they were in the wrong for whatever they did. Yes, at times Pearl and Sabrina's parenting method would clash but in the end, they love and respect each other they always find a middle ground. Unlike her parents Sabrina wanted to do things that they did wrong with her, she never wanted her children…. _their_ children to hear them argue even if they were arguing over something so trivial. Though she is calm and collected there was an uncontrollable rage deep within Sabrina. 'You have crossed a fine like Cooper! You can insult me, beat me down, you can blame me for your relationship ending _but_ when you pull my family into this I will not pull my punches. If you hurt Elise in any way I will make sure you regret it.' Sabrina thought.

Elsewhere, Madison was in a hotel with Elise. She had toys for her to play with but she did not touch them. She just hung onto her Gabumon toy that Pearl and Sabrina got her on her first birthday. Madison glared at the child. "You know you should be grateful that I got you anything to play with at all." she said.

Elise shook her head. "Mommy, said not to take gift from strangers." said Elise.

Madison scoffed. "Well _mommy's_ not here is she!?" yelled Madison as she laid a long hard back hand on Elise's left cheek.

It hurt so bad but Elise did not cry she choked back the tears. Having Dean and Daryl as big brothers they taught her that if someone hurt her feelings never let them see you cry. She didn't understand it when they told her back then but now she understood the meaning behind it.

Madison growled. "Oh you want to be a little big shot don't you, you little shit! Alright, you want to be all high and mighty I'll show you what deficients gets you!" yelled Madison.

Madison grabbed Elise by the wrist as she grabbed her by the shirt collar as she dangled her over the edge of the balcony. "I can drop you right now! But then what would be the fun in that. I need Sabrina to suffer so what better way to torture her by going through her daughter." said Madison.

Elise broke as she saw how high up they were. Madison grinned licking her lips at Elise's cries for Sabrina. She laughed as she dropped her on the ground the poor child trembled in pure fear before she saw the foot coming for her midsection. "I'd be wise not to piss me off _little girl_." said Madison. Elise laid there trembling holding her stomach. "Best take a picture of this to show mommy dearest."

Madison was enjoying this way too much she didn't care that she was abusing a child no all she cared about was the fact that she's hurting _Sabrina's_ child. She has always been crazy but this was her breaking point.

Sabrina drove to every single place she could think of places where she and Madison went on date places where they talked about moving in together then she got a text message from Madison with a image attached to it. Sabrina's hand trembled with fear and rage as her finger hovered over the image. She tabbed it downloading the photo when her heart dropped.

There she was her baby girl….bound, beaten and naked with the caption; _Tick-tock Lalonde don't want to start cutting into her that would destroy my fun._

Sabrina growled. "Oh, Elise….baby when I get you back I will let you have whatever you want."


	6. Chapter 6: Family Above All Else

Sabrina growled. "Oh, Elise….baby when I get you back I will let you have whatever you want."

She gripped her phone tightly. She was in such a blind rage that she almost didn't realize that someone was calling her name. She turned around to find Amethyst. "You okay?"

Sabrina sighed. "No, I'm not. She's doing this to piss me off," said Sabrina handing Amethyst her phone with the picture of Elise.

Amethyst growled. "Was she always like this when you dated her?" asked Amethyst.

Sabrina shrugged. "I honestly don't know I never pissed her off to get to this point so I have to answer yes then. If she snapped like this because I didn't want to forgive her for the shit she put me through. Promise me something." said Sabrina.

Amethyst stood next to her. "What is it?"

Sabrina smiled. "Never date crazy."

Amethyst chuckled. "I can promise you that. But I can't help be jealous of you."

Sabrina tilted her head. "Why is that?"

Amethyst sighed. "I was hoping that when I got Pearl to go to that rock show I'd tell her how I felt then you walked into the Big Donut. She was so starstruck by you that I couldn't bring myself to tell her," said Amethyst.

Sabrina smiled. "I'm sure you'll find someone," said Sabrina.

Amethyst nodded. "I know but first let's find our baby girl Elise. Garnet said she saw a black car pull in a hotel. Peridot ran the license plate number and it was a rental car that was last rent out to someone matching Madison description."

Sabrina nodded. "Let's get going. Elise must be terrified."

Madison was enjoying her time with Elise. She never realized how much she'd enjoyed messing with Sabrina's child. Elise was covered in bruises from head to toe. She shivered at the cold breeze that hit her naked skin.

Madison grabbed Elise by the hair. "I'm going to miss punching you when Sabrina finds you. You're a much better punching bag than I thought," she said.

Elise whimpered at the cold touch of a knife. "Go to….hell!"

Madison was caught off guard by that. "How dare you! Didn't you _mother_ teach you better than that?" said Madison.

That got Madison to start slashing away at Elise seeing the blood dripping off her knife got Madison to laugh. But her fun came to an end when the door was kicked in.

Garnet glared at Madison. "Madison you have tortured that child long enough."

Madison scoffed. "And who are you supposed to be?" asked Madison.

Elise smiled. "Aunt Garnet! You came to save me," said Elise.

Madison growled kicking the child. "Did I say you can speak."

Amethyst grabbed her wrist with her whip. "Touch her again and I will use this to hit you."

Madison giggled. "More aliens Sabrina could never find any normal friends."

Garnet slowly walked up to Madison. "Give us the child and we'll be on our way," she said.

Madison growled. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you? I am not one to back down. Unless you're going to kill me I don't think you'll be getting the girl back." said Madison.

"You're something else, Cooper," said Sabrina. "I will cut your hands off."

Madison shrugged. "I guess you caught me," she said before throwing a smoke bomb. Sabrina ran forward seeing Madison always half way down the street. "Dammit, I forget she did parkour," said Sabrina.

Garnet ripped the ties around Elise's wrists and ankles. "It's okay you're safe," said Garnet.

Elise cried. "I was so scared. I didn't think you'd find me," said Elise.

Sabrina kissed Elise's forehead. "It's alright baby girl. You're coming home."

Elise smiled. "W-Where's mama? She didn't come?"

Amethyst frowned. "We told her not to. We didn't want her doing something she couldn't come back from," said Amethyst.

Sabrina nodded. "I was afraid she'd kill Madison," said Sabrina.

Elise clung to Garnet for dear life as Sabrina placed her jacket on her. Elise smiled as she crawled towards Sabrina.

Lapis flew up to the balcony. "I tried to follow her but I lost her in traffic. Sorry guys," said Lapis.

Sabrina shook her head. "Don't worry about it. She doesn't know that Peridot tracked the license plate of the rental car she got. We'll be able to find her; besides I got her credit card info we'll still track her. She ain't done with me yet. I know that." said Sabrina.

Lapis nodded. "Just get her home. Looks like she's been through enough," she said.

Sabrina smiled. "Will do c'mon baby girl mama will be happy to see you."

Just like that, they got Elise back home. Pearl freaked out when she saw the cuts on Elise's body. The good majority of the time Elise was in the bathroom getting patched up by Sabrina while Pearl ran a bath for Elise.

Sabrina frowned. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this," said Sabrina.

Elise shook her head. "It's okay you didn't know. Can I sleep with you and mama tonight?" asked Elise.

Pearl giggled. "After what you've been through I think it's best to stay in our room for a while, okay," said Pearl.

Sabrina agreed. "I don't want to scratch at these cuts either."

Elise nodded Sabrina and Pearl kneeled down to wash Elise. Sabrina carefully washed over cuts that Elise got while Pearl washed Elise's hair. She felt safe as she should. Elise now flinches if she's touched unexpectedly as while when she hears the sound of a knife. Elise has come to terms with it, she's just glad to be home.

Meanwhile, our favorite purple gem was hanging out on the beach watching the waves crash against the shore. It took a lot of pride to tell Sabrina that she was jealous of her relationship with Pearl, but she was glad that Sabrina wasn't mad. Sabrina was becoming her best friend even if she did kind of hated her in the beginning of their relationship much to her guilt. Hearing the waves calmed her it was so quiet then she heard footsteps coming towards her.

A short girl with black hair smiled. "Mine if I sit next to you?"

Amethyst shrugged. "It's a free beach," said Amethyst.

The girl sat next to Amethyst. "My name's Nyx by the way what's your name," she asked.

Amethyst smiled. "Amethyst….nice to meet you Nyx," said Amethyst.

Nyx giggled. "I always like the name Amethyst but I guess it's very bias of me, after all, it is my birthstone," said Nyx.

Amethyst blushed. "Y-You're not going to question my skin color?" she asked.

Nyx shook her head. "No, we just met I didn't want to offend you," said Nyx.

Amethyst gulped. _'Was this how Pearl felt when she first talked to Sabrina?'_ she thought. "We'll you're in luck because I just so happened to be an amethyst."

Nyx's eyes widen. "Wait _you're_ one of the Crystal Gems I've heard so much about. I've been very interested in your culture I believe in other life forms you can help prove that," said Nyx.

Amethyst blushed even darker. "I don't really know much about gem culture. I wasn't made on Homeworld so I wouldn't know anything all I do know is that is a caste system I fall under the soldier category," explained Amethyst

Nyx nodded. "Fascinating…."

Amethyst talked to Nyx for a very long time about gem stuff that she knew of. Nyx was captivated by every word Amethyst said that she slowly lost track of time until she got a text message. "Oh crap, I didn't realize how late it was. I really enjoyed this conversation. Meet be back here at the same time if you're interested." said Nyx.

Amethyst grinned. "Hell yeah, I'll come back."

Nyx giggled. "We'll see you late Purple Puma."

Amethyst waved Nyx goodbye when she flopped on her back. "I'm going to have to thank Sabrina later. Somehow I feel like what she said brought Nyx to me," said Amethyst.


	7. Chapter 7: Double Date

Elise snuggled in closely to Sabrina and Pearl still hanging on to that Gabumon plushie. The three of them stayed up late doing whatever Elise wanted first it was watching a lot of Disney classics, then it was Sabrina playing Kingdom Heart then lastly they watched all of the Digimon seasons. Elise woke up looking around the room. She crawled off the bed as she walked downstairs where she saw Snowflake and started playing with her, Neptune was still asleep next to her. Snowflake's ear perk as she ran towards the front door.

The door opened where Elise greeted the person. "What are you doing here Aunty Amethyst?"

The purple gem smiled. "I was hoping your parents would be awake it's like noon," said Amethyst.

Elise nodded. "They stayed up doing everything I asked. But you didn't answer my question why are you here."

Amethyst giggled. "You're starting to act like Claire. I think I may have a crush."

Elise clapped her tiny little hands. "You found a boyfriend?" she asked.

Amethyst ruffled Elise's hair. "No, I found someone that's girlfriend material. Her name's Nyx I met her at the beach last night….and ugh….why am I so nervous?" asked Amethyst.

Elise grabbed Amethyst hand guiding her to the couch. "Mama said when she's nervous she likes to hold me. Maybe it can help you," said Elise.

Amethyst couldn't help but laugh. Elise grinned as she snuggled against Amethyst when Sabrina came down the stairs. "I was wonder where you disappeared to. You're very lucky I woke up before mama," said Sabrina.

Elise frowned. "I'm sorry I wanted to play with Snowflake and Neptune when aunty Amethyst came over."

Sabrina smiled. "It's fine just don't leave the room without telling us we don't want mama getting all worried. What's up with you, Amethyst what brings you to our home?" asked Sabrina.

Amethyst sighed. "I am a complete wreck I met this girl and I can't stop thinking about her."

Sabrina laughed softly. "Now that's great timing. Did you catch her name by any chance," said Sabrina.

Amethyst nodded. "Yes, I did unlike Pearl I made sure I got her name. She said her name is Nyx."

Sabrina jaw dropped. "Wait, Nyx? Nyx Tohsaka!? You met her?"

Amethyst shrugged. "I didn't catch her last name but she was short maybe a few inches taller than me had black hair and glasses," said Amethyst.

Sabrina was now laughing out right. "Holy shit you have the hots for my sister," said Sabrina.

Amethyst blushed. "I thought you were an only child!"

Sabrina nodded. "I am, Nyx is my step-sister my father married her mother when he started getting abusive her mother divorced him her and Nyx. Jeez, I haven't talked to her in years I was going to invite her to the wedding but she dropped off the grid for a few years ago. Damn I can't believe she's in beach city." explained Sabrina.

Elise frowned. "Mommy said a bad word! Mama said never to use those words," said Elise.

Sabrina giggled. "I did say a bad word I'm sorry baby girl don't tell mama okay," said Sabrina.

Elise nodded. "I won't if I get to spend time with you," said Elise.

Sabrina smirked. "Alright, you have a deal."

Amethyst smiled. "So, are you going to help me?" asked Amethyst.

Sabrina grinned. "Considered your request granted."

Amethyst smiled hugging Sabrina thanking her extensively. That was when Pearl came down stairs. "What's going on down here?"

Amethyst grinned. "Sabrina just agreed to help me get a date with her sister."

Pearl looked confused. "Wait you mean the same sister you lost contact with?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded. "That's would be the one. Her name is Nyx I met her once I doubt she even remembers me," said Sabrina.

Elise walked over to Sabrina. "No one can forget mommy. Mommy's too cool to forget," said Elise.

Sabrina chuckled. "I think your opinion is a bit bias but thank you."

Pearl smiled. "So, what is it we're going to be doing?" asked Pearl.

Sabrina shrugged. "Dunno, but whatever it is. We'll be there with Amethyst double dates are always the best to help with nerves," said Sabrina.

Amethyst let out a sigh. "I don't know how to thank you."

Sabrina grinned poking Amethyst's forehead. "Consider this my gift for stealing your crush," said Sabrina with a wink.

Amethyst blushed a deep purple. "Arrrrgh why did you have to say that!? I'm never going to live this down now," said Amethyst.

Pearl smiled. "I wish you told me sooner though. Maybe things would have been different between us. This still doesn't change anything between us. Amethyst you're my best friend I was really worried about you when Jasper poofed you." said Pearl.

Amethyst nodded. "I was scared to tell you. But it can't be helped now no sense dwelling on the past," said Amethyst.

Elise clapped her tiny little hands. "Can I come?" she asked.

Sabrina ruffled her hair. "After what you've been through it wouldn't be right to leave you behind. Speaking of which let's go change your bandages," said Sabrina.

Amethyst kissed Elise's forehead. "I'll see you guys later. I'll come back around after I see how Nyx feels about a double date."

Sabrina was happy to that she was going to see her little sister again. It was so strange to think about. They grew up in much different situation Sabrina was actually glad that Nyx got the longer end of the stick she would never wish her childhood on anyone else not even on Madison that type of environment was just toxic most people would be consumed by that but she learns to be better than her parents. Sabrina placed Elise on the bathroom counter removing all of her clothes. Elise frowned as she looked at the scars on her body. Sabrina sighed when a thought came to her. "Elise, you know scars aren't something you should be ashamed of."

Elise still frowned. "Please don't lie to me."

Sabrina smiled. "I'm not lying. Your scars say you're a survivor. Want to know something cool?" she asked.

Elise still didn't look convents. "What is it?"

Sabrina continued with her story. "I have a friend that has a scar right across her face. Want to know how she got it?"

Elise shrugged. "I guess."

Sabrina giggled. "She got it by dodging a sword. Every scar she has was a sign of the hardships she had overcome. The lashes on her back were reminder of the whip she took in order to protect her girlfriend. The scars on her arms were there to help her remember never to give up. The scars on her hands showed that she didn't care if a blade was pointed at her as long as her family was safe. Scars don't always have to be ugly baby girl. I should know I have a few of my own." said Sabrina showing Elise her own battle scars.

Elise gasped as she traced her fingers over them. "What did you overcome?"

Sabrina smiled. "My parents your scars don't define you. And when you find someone you love dearly they will not judge you by them. Everyone has scars whether they are visible or emotionally we all have them. Never forget that, trust me these could've been much worse." said Sabrina.

Elise hugged Sabrina tightly. "Thank you, Mommy, I think I feel better now."

Pearl smiled. "You never told me that story," she said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "That's because _you're_ not human. Besides, you never asked you were too busy trying to get laid," whispered Sabrina in Pearl's ear getting the gem to blush.

Elise looked concerned. "Mama, you're changing colors. You're not getting sick are you?" asked Elise.

Pearl shook her head. "I'm fine don't worry about me," said Pearl.

Sabrina kissed Pearl's cheek. "Alright, little lady you're all patched up."

Elise grinned. "Thank you, mommy," she said.

Later that day, Claire said that she had a date with Ally. Grace was at a birthday party and Dean and Daryl were somewhere else doing who knows what I think they said something about RC racing cars. That left Elise with Pearl and Sabrina, Amethyst had said that Nyx was totally okay with a double date because she was curious about who her friends were.

Sabrina got Elise dressed in a really cute dress that Pearl wanted her to wear. "You look so adorable," said Pearl.

Elise still subconsciously rubbed her fingers across the bandages. "Thank you," said Elise.

Sabrina smiled. "Let's get going so we can go get Amethyst then my sister. Amethyst planned the whole date so we'll be doing whatever she has plan," said Sabrina.

Elise quickly grabbed her Gabumon plushie as they headed towards the car. When they picked up Amethyst she was so nervous. All her nerves however disappeared when they picked up Nyx.

Nyx smiled. "Nice to see you again. I hope it's okay that I brought my little shadow with me. This is Artemis my daughter." said Nyx.

Amethyst smiled. "It's fine now Elise has someone to talk to," said Amethyst.

Elise looked at Artemis and she was completely gone. "You like my Gabumon plushie?" she asked.

Artemis nodded. "I do! Mommy got me this hat I love it," said Artemis as she put on a white snapback with cat ears and a crescent moon on it.

Sabrina chuckled. "Artemis? I can see you really enjoy Sailor Moon I named my German Shepherd Neptune because of my love of Michiru," said Sabrina.

Nyx looked down sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm guilty. I didn't catch your names by the way."

Pearl smiled. "My name's Pearl I'm Sabrina's wife."

Nyx eyes widen. "Wait….Sabrina? No freaking way!"

Sabrina grinned. "Hey there little sis," said Sabrina.

Nyx started laughing. "I didn't think I'd see you again. Man, I wish I could've been there at the wedding. But I was caught in my own thing." said Nyx.

Amethyst glanced back at Elise and Artemis. "Does it have anything to do with her?" she asked.

Nyx nodded. "Yes, I was in a custody battle. The court wanted to give her to her father but I knew that wouldn't be for her best interest. You see he used me he was already with someone when he got me pregnant." said Nyx.

Sabrina tilted her head. "That sounds oddly like my ex-friend Kyle," said Sabrina.

Nyx breath got caught in her throat. "T-That's the guy…."

Sabrina's heart dropped. "Why is it that I feel like he _knew_ ," said Sabrina.

Nyx sighed. "That's not the worst part."

Amethyst frowned. "What did he do?"

Nyx shook her head. "It wasn't what _he_ did it was what his crazy girlfriend did," said Nyx. "She stole my credit card, my social security number, that's why I fell off the grid I was trying to get my life back on track. It's very hard to get a job or a house when your identity has been stolen. Artemis was only just a baby at the time. I'm glad she doesn't remember being homeless." said Nyx. She glanced back to see Artemis laughing with Elise. She was taking a great liking to the other girl. Artemis grinned when she pulled out her Agumon plushie from her tiny backpack. Elise grinned they pulled up at the arcade it wasn't that busy. Artemis and Elise took their leave, the adults stayed together. The four of them were talking about.

Amethyst grinned. "Wait you actually listen to Panic! At the Disco?" she asked.

Nyx nodded. "I had a punk phase when I was a kid. And some people never grow out of it," said Nyx.

Sabrina playfully punched her shoulder. "Hey, I've evolved! I don't look like early 2000s punks," said Sabrina.

Nyx laughed. "Sure you have."

Amethyst giggled. "So, why do you have an interest in proving other life exist?"

Nyx nodded. "I was saved by something that I cannot explain and no one believes me. Our father almost raised a hand to me one moment he was about to slap me then the next he was thrown across the room. All I can remember were the eyes. They remind me of yours Amethyst." said Nyx.

Sabrina and Pearl smiled at how much Amethyst was enjoying the double date. Elsewhere, Artemis and Elise were playing a bunch of arcade games it was a cool night warm enough for a dress but still chilled enough to have a jacket. Everything was going just fine until Artemis accidentally pulled off Elise's jacket.

Elise froze at the sight of her jacket falling to the floor. "I'm sorry Elise I didn't….mean to. What happened to your arms?" asked Artemis.

Elise didn't move she flinched when Artemis touched her shoulder. "I-I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

Artemis nodded. "It's okay you don't have to," said Artemis placing Elise's jacket back on her shoulder. "I won't judge you when and if you tell me," she added.

Elise nodded. "Thank you….Arty."

Artemis grinned. "You're welcome," said Artemis.

Elise rubbed her right arm. "I didn't do to myself if you're wondering," she said.

Artemis's jaw dropped. "I wasn't…. I would never. Elise, I wasn't going to accuse you of that." said Artemis.

Elise nodded. "Thank you, Art I mean it thank you, " said Elise placing her head on Artemis's shoulder.

Artemis smiled. "You're welcome. Now please stop crying," said Artemis.

Elise nodded. "O-Okay…." said Elise.

Artemis took hold of Elise's hand. Elise leaned her head on Artemis when they walked back towards their parents. Amethyst and Nyx were hanging off each other with Sabrina and Pearl smiling at how they well they connected.

Artemis smiled. "Hi mommy," she said.

Nyx glanced down at Artemis and Elise. "I see you've found someone as well," said Nyx.

Artemis and Elise blushed as Elise squeezed her hand tighter. "I-Is that okay?" asked Elise.

Nyx giggled. "Yes, it's fine. Artemis you better protect her," said Nyx.

Artemis nodded. "I will! She's the other half of Omnimon! Heh-heh….I'll protect her." said Artemis.

Sabrina smiled. "I better hope you'll protect her. I can't be there all the time. So, it's up to you. You can do that right?" asked Sabrina.

Artemis nodded as she grinned as she did a knightly bow. "I shall protect my future queen with my life. Heh-heh…." said Artemis.

Pearl giggled. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that okay," she said.

Elise crawled up Sabrina's lap. "Are you and aunt Amethyst gunna be like mommy and mama?" she asked.

Nyx smiled when she noticed Amethyst blush. "I'm hoping so."

Amethyst took hold of Nyx's hand. "Yes, we can be. If you're okay with that," she said.

Nyx giggled. "Now, how can I say no to that?"


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation

It has now been a month since Nyx and Amethyst hit it off. Artemis has been referring to Amethyst as papa ever since. Artemis and Elise have been together every day since they met their puppy love is so pure. They two of them were at the park together with Nyx and Sabrina.

Sabrina smiled at the two four-years-olds. "It's nice to see love so young," said Sabrina.

Nyx nodded. "Yeah, I kinda wish we grew up together. Maybe we could've had a different childhood," said Nyx.

Sabrina agreed. "Yes, I most likely would have never dated Madison or befriended Kyle. My daughter wouldn't have the scars she has and wouldn't feel ashamed of her body now," said Sabrina.

Nyx smiled. "I guess that would go for me too. I hadn't gone through the abuse you had but it did lead to Kyle," said Nyx.

Sabrina grinned. "Heh now I'm married to a rock and you're dating one," said Sabrina.

Nyx giggled. "For being stepsister we have that in common," she said.

Sabrina sighed. "Now our daughters are "dating" this will be interesting when their teenagers," said Sabrina.

Nyx laughed. "Now that would be interesting. Artemis would be a very protective and possessive girlfriend," said Nyx.

Sabrina glanced over at the kids as Artemis held Elise's hand tightly when a boy their age was trying to talk to Elise. He quickly came and went Artemis must've scared him away.

Sabrina would only smile at the interactions between the two. "I can see it now."

Artemis stroked Elise's hand. "Elise, are you okay you're really quiet. You're not mad at me are you?" asked Artemis.

Elise shook her head. "No, I just never had anyone to really hang out with. People call me weird and just think I'm stupid. The only person that would really hang out with me are my older siblings." said Elise.

Artemis giggled. "Well those people are missing out," said Artemis. She smiled placing her hat on Elise's head. "I want you to keep," she said.

Elise shakes her head. "I can't keep your hat," said Elise.

Artemis grinned. "It's a gift. I can always get another one," said Artemis.

Elise played with the ears on the hat. "Thanks."

Nyx smiled. "Yes, they will be very interesting teenagers," said Nyx.

The two of them walked back to their mothers. Artemis held onto Nyx's hand. "Mommy is it okay if I give Elise my hat?" she asked.

Nyx looked at Sabrina who just shrugged. "I don't see why not," said Nyx.

Elise played with the ears some more. "Thank Artemis. Wait when did your hair turn white?" asked Elise.

Artemis grinned. "Mommy helped me dye it white, well technically it's not _dyed_ it's just temporary," said Artemis.

Nyx ruffled Artemis's hair. "You will get to keep this color when you're eighteen. Sound fair?" asked Nyx.

Artemis nodded. "I don't care as long as I get to be a cute white kitty cat," said Artemis.

Sabrina laughed. "Maybe I should get you a white cat for your birthday or should I get a black one so you can name her Luna?" said Sabrina.

Artemis shook her head. "I like dogs betters ironically. I love playing with Snowflake and Neptune. I wish I could have a doggy but mommy says not right now." said Artemis.

Sabrina looked at her sister confused. "She wants a husky we currently live in an apartment," explained Nyx.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah Snowflake is a very chatty one when she's happy and when she's upset. The most time I get sassy from her is when I try to get her out of Elise's room. I gave up, Snowflake will sleep at the foot of her bed. Pearl is completely against it though." said Sabrina.

Elise giggled. "Mama just doesn't want dog fur all over my room. I'm tired can we go back home now?" asked Elise.

Sabrina nodded. "Sure thing my little princess. Besides, you've been out here playing longer than I had planned," said Sabrina.

The four of them went back to Sabrina's place where Elise and Artemis fell asleep cuddled in Elise's bed and like clockwork Snowflake was at the foot of her bed. "I thought you were exaggerating when you said Snowflake sleeps at the end of her bed," said Nyx.

Sabrina giggled. "Nope, Snowflake has done this ever since Claire was Elise's age. I think she's just very protective of the girls. She'll sometimes sleep at the end of Grace's bed too. Neptune will sleep by Daryl and Dean's door or in Daryl's bed. Though he will never admit to it, but when he gets nightmares Neptune always hops in his bed and sleep with him. He doesn't get any when she sleep with it so I never said anything about it." said Sabrina.

Nyx smiled. "That's sound adorable!" she said.

Pearl walked into the living room where Nyx and Sabrina were. "Oh, hi I didn't know you were home," said Pearl.

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, we just came in Elise said she was tired. Anything you want me to do now that I'm back?" asked Sabrina.

Pearl sat next to Sabrina. "Not at the moment. What were you two talking about?" she asked.

Nyx smiled. "We were talking about Snowflake and Neptune. Artemis wants a husky but we can't get one because we live in an apartment I've suggested cats but she doesn't want them. I guess she has a thing for wolves." said Nyx.

Sabrina smirked. "At least she doesn't have a thing for sharks could you imagine her asking if she can get a pet shark," said Sabrina.

Nyx's face paled for a second. "Oh jeez. I could not handle that. Getting a good fish tank is expensive plus the right water. I use to have a fish tank growing up but all the fishes we got died in whatever we up in the tank. I had a pyramid in there a fish died in it hell I had Spongebob's house and my fish kept dying. My mom gave up after we changed filters yet fishes kept dying."

Sabrina laughed as she cuddled with Pearl. "This is why I never gave into fishes with Claire."

Nyx giggled they talked for a while Sabrina had suggested checking on the girls. The three of them walked upstairs with Sabrina creaking the door open to find Elise snuggled closely against Artemis. Artemis had her arm tightly around Elise's shoulder. Snowflake head perked up hearing the door open but then lowered when she saw it was Sabrina.

Pearl grabbed the camera taking a picture of this moment. "She looks so adorable."

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, she's an exact replica of how I looked when I was her age," said Sabrina.

Nyx giggled. "That girl is too cute to be a mini version of you.' she said.

Sabrina playfully punched Nyx's shoulder. "You're an asshole!"

Nyx grinned. "No, I'm a little sister. I don't feel like waking Artemis up she looks too cute, we had plans with Amethyst."

Pearl placed the camera on the table. "Tell her to join us."

Nyx nodded. "I'll do that right now."

While Nyx invited Amethyst over Sabrina and Pearl were on the couch Pearl watched as Sabrina played yet another game she was not familiar with at all.

Pearl looked up at Sabrina. "What exactly is this game?"

Sabrina grinned. "This is my favorite side games," she said.

Nyx walked back into the room. "You did not just start playing Kino Der Toten without me! This is my favorite map," said Nyx.

Sabrina laughed. "Yeah, I like it too it's an easy map to just rank up. I just don't open all the doors. Just all the doors to get to the power." said Sabrina.

Nyx nodded. "Same, I'm not that great at this game," she said.

A few hours went by when Amethyst came over the three of them played split screen on Zombies. It's was nice seeing the differences in playing styles. The players went as followed Sabrina was Richtofen, Nyx was Dempsey, Amethyst was Nikoli and Pearl was Takeo. Sabrina and Nyx opened all the doors showing Amethyst and Pearl which are good guns to buy, how to Pack-A-Punch weapons, and what perks were Sabrina and Nyx were a bit overpowered compared from Pearl and Amethyst because they had the Perkaholic. Amethyst got the basics of the controls fairly quickly, however, Pearl did not. Sabrina would have to revive her or Nyx would.

It was rather fun, to be honest, Artemis and Elise woke up not long after hearing their parents laughing they wandered into the living room. "Oh you're playing zombies can I watch?" asked Elise.

Sabrina gestured for Elise to sit on the couch with her. "I don't see why not? There's nothing really graphic to this," she said.

Artemis sat between her mother and Sabrina. Elise placed her head on Artemis's lap. The two four-years-old laughed as they watched the adults play this game. They all lasted until round 30 before all of them died. Artemis ended up falling asleep on Amethyst's lap while Elise fell asleep on Pearl's.

Sabrina stroked Elise's cheek. "Poor girl she's always falling asleep," she said.

Nyx smiled. "Well, she _is_ a talkative little one, especially with Artemis. Doesn't surprise me," said Nyx.

Sabrina was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Strange I wasn't expecting anyone today. I'll be back," said Sabrina.

Nyx had started talking to Pearl and Amethyst about the story of Zombies when Sabrina left to get the door. When she opened the door a child with visible bruises and scars clung to her. "Whoa hey, you're okay. Where're your parents? Can you tell me your name?" asked Sabrina.

The little girl shook her head. "I'm going to pick you up okay," said Sabrina. The little girl nodded. "Guys we got a problem!"

The three of them ran into the living room. "Oh my God! Is she okay?" asked Nyx.

Sabrina shook her head. "I don't know she won't talk," said Sabrina.

Amethyst gave Sabrina the first aid kit. "What are you gunna do with her?" she asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know! We need to get her name first. Sweetie can you please tell us what's wrong?" asked Sabrina.

The little girl again shook her head. "I got an idea give me a pencil and paper," said Nyx.

Sabrina handed the pencil and paper to Nyx. "Can you write down what happened to you?" asked Nyx.

The little girl nodded. She wrote down on the paper and handed it back to Nyx. "Alright, she said her name is Nicky she's deaf well that explains why she didn't tell us what's wrong. Anyways, she said she was with her twin sister Vanessa when they got separated she doesn't know where her parents are."

Sabrina sighed she turned towards the little girl. *Do you know your mother's name?* she asked.

Sarah nodded. *Madison….mommy kicked me and my sister out because she and daddy don't want us anymore.* said Nicky.

Sabrina growled. "Fuck!" she hissed.

Pearl grabbed Sabrina's head. "What's wrong what did she say?"

Sabrina pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's Kyle and Madison's daughter and since they're not together anymore she threw them away like they're trash," said Sabrina.

Nyx tilted her head. "Since when did you know sign language?" she asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I taught myself I always had this weird feeling that I'd come across someone in my life that was either mute or deaf. Guess that feeling came in handy," said Sabrina. She kneeled down in front of Nicky. *Where did you get these bruise?* she asked.

Nicky shifted around looking down. *Daddy, he uses to hit me a lot….when he and mommy got into a fight mommy….would hurt Vanessa. Can you help me find my sister? Vanessa doesn't trust anyone. She can't function without me!*

Sabrina held her shoulders. *It will be okay. We'll find your sister. You need to get to a hospital.* said Sabrina.

Nicky shook her head. *No, hospital till will find Vanessa! I can't leave my baby sister alone. She's all I have left.* said Nicky.

Sabrina nodded. *Alright, alright we'll help you find your sister.* said Sabrina.

Nicky grinned. *Thank you! You're the first person that seems to actually care.* said Nicky.

Sabrina smiled. *I've been screwed over by Madison ever since I met her. You're just the unlucky one to share her DNA. I'm sure Nyx would be more than happy to take you girls in. Artemis always stated she wanted a sister.* said Sabrina.

Nicky shrugged. *Let's hope, but first my sister than I can discuss living arrangements.* said Nicky.


	9. Chapter 9: Vanessa

Mentions of child abuse and sexaul abuse.

* * *

Sabrina had to act at translator between Nicky and everyone else. It wasn't that bad Nicky could also read lips very well she had gotten used to people talking around her that she picked up on the many words people say, also because her sister could never pick up how to do sign language but she understands it. So if anyone asked her question she'd answer and Sabrina would relay the answer back to the person who asked the question. Nicky was telling the story how she and Vanessa have been living off the streets.

Nicky sighed. *It all started after dad never came home at night. Mommy got pissed and when she gets mad she'd use Vanessa as a punching bag. You see Vanessa has a mental illness she's autistic, she has ODD and a slight mental retardation. She doesn't under the world it's hard for her to understand that not everything in the world is good. She freaks out when I'm not around.* said Nicky. She sat on the couch fighting back the tears. *She's out there all alone. Scared she probably thinks I abandoned her….Mom hated Nessa. She always made fun of her mental illness it started to affect her on a deep emotional level. That she started calling herself stupid while hitting herself. D-Daddy….had a weird fascination for her….he always stated how Nessa looked so much like mommy. I found him…. touching her….she didn't understand what he was doing was wrong. And she started blaming herself for mommy and daddy always fighting. Cuz every time they fought he….he'd oh fuck….Nessa….I'm so sorry….* said Nicky breaking down.

Sabrina's jaw dropped from hearing this she hugged Nicky tightly. *Nicky….you and Vanessa shouldn't have gone through any of that. I promise you we will find your sister. And get Madison and Kyle arrested.* said Nicky.

Nicky only nodded. "Judging from your reaction she isn't good. How bad is it?" asked Nyx.

Sabrina growled. "Nicky just told me that Kyle sexually molested her sister. These poor girls need a loving family," said Sabrina.

Pearl handed Nicky the tissue. "How can someone do that to their own child? I thought humans loved there kid more than anything," asked Pearl.

Nyx and Sabrina sighed. "Most humans only care about themselves. I should know my parents didn't give a damn about me. Hell, Madison is starting to sound like my mother gross. To think that I was planning on marrying her ass." said Sabrina.

Pearl took hold of Sabrina's hand. "Hey, that's in the past. You're married to me now you have a loving family. And when this is all over." said Pearl leaning in towards Sabrina's ear. "I was hoping you and I could have a little fun of our own."

Sabrina smirked. "Really, you're thinking of that right now? I've been a good bad influence on you," said Sabrina.

Pearl blushed. "I…."

Sabrina kissed Pearl's cheek. "I will do whatever you want," said Sabrina.

Sabrina looked down to Nicky. *Where do you think she'll be?* asked Sabrina.

Nicky nodded. *There was a park where we'd sleep. It had a red tube.* said Nicky.

Sabrina nodded. "Alright, Nyx, Amethyst, and Artemis will check the park. Claire, Grace, and Elise will check any police station asking if they found a girl that looks like Nicky. Dean and Daryl will hit up their own spots and Pearl and I will drive around with Nicky. Now I'm giving you kids these cell phones temporarily I expect this phones back at the end of the day." said Sabrina.

Sabrina handed Dean, Daryl, and Grace a cell phone. "You better give me these back at the end of the day," said Sabrina.

Grace took hold of it hesitantly. "Mommy, why do you have these?" asked Grace.

Sabrina smiled. "These are your phones when you turn thirteen. None of these phones will have data you will not get that until you're seventeen," said Sabrina.

Claire grinned. "She's being nice. I didn't get my first cell phone till I was nineteen," said Claire.

Artemis kissed Elise on the forehead. "I'll see you later okay," said Artemis.

Elise nodded. "You'll always be with me I have your hat," said Elise.

Artemis smiled. "Which you look cute wearing," said Artemis.

The groups broke off to help find Vanessa. Claire's group when to every police station they would find but no one has made a missing person report or say anything about a homeless girl that looks like Nicky. The three of them stood outside the police station.

Claire sighed calling her mother. "Mom, yeah no. No such luck on our end either. Yeah, we'll keep looking. We're heading off to join Dean and Daryl maybe they'll have more luck. Alright, we'll see you later." said Claire.

Grace held the phone with a slight fear. "Why'd mom give me a phone if I'm with you?" asked Grace.

Claire smiled. "I don't really know baby sis maybe in case we get separated? You don't have to use it if you don't want to. I know it's a big responsibility." said Claire.

Elise held onto Claire's leg tightly. "I don't like being with mommy or mama you promise you won't leave me?" asked Elise.

Claire picked up Elise. "I won't abandon you. Mom would kill me and if she doesn't get to me first I'm sure mama will too. C'mon lets find the Dangerous Duo." said Claire.

Elsewhere, Dean and Daryl were hitting their hideouts where runaway kids would stay at. Daryl saw one of the main kids that help runs this community of runaways.

Daryl greeted the boy. "Jake, it's been far too long," said Daryl.

Jake grinned. "Lookie here our Double Ds are still alive. I thought you two died. Where have you been?" asked Jake.

Daryl chuckled. "Yeah, we actually got caught by CPS so we were thrown into the foster care. But we're living great lives," said Daryl.

Jake nodded. "Good to know. If you've got a loving family now what brings you back to the runaway hideout?" asked Jake.

Dean handed Jake the picture of Nicky. "We're looking for a girl that looks like her," said Dean.

Jake nodded again. "I'll tell you this she's cute. Yeah no haven't seen her why are you looking for her? She ain't a sister is she?" asked Jake.

Daryl shook his head. "No, she isn't. My mom promised her that we'd find her sister. She's a child of her ex-girlfriend and she's an ass. She kidnapped my baby sister she tortured her. Elise is only four! We got to help find Nicky's sister." said Daryl.

Jake nodded. "I got you fam. We've all been in an abusive household once or twice this is why I started this community," said Jake

Daryl agreed. "This girl isn't mentally stable I'm not saying this to be rude. I'm just saying this to warn you if you find her might not she might try to defend herself," said Daryl.

Jake nodded again. "Noted."

They left the hideout Daryl called up Claire. "Hey, sis. No, we didn't find her. Are you coming up to us? Alright we'll meet you up at the park." said Daryl.

Dean nodded. "So, we're not going tell the others of our hideout?" asked Dean.

Daryl shook his head. "Nah, Jake's been a good friend. I can't do that to him," said Daryl.

Dean and Daryl walked to the park where they met up with the girls. Elise held onto Claire's hand tightly. "There was no sign of her. Here's to hoping that mom and aunt Amethyst's group has more luck," said Dean.

Claire nodded. "Let's head back to the house," said Claire.

Daryl and Dean nodded as they all headed back to the house. Nyx, Amethyst, and Artemis didn't find much on their end either resulting in them meeting up with Sabrina and Pearl.

Sabrina looked at Nicky. *The others didn't find anything on their end. I'm sorry.* said Sabrina.

Nicky nodded. *It's okay….Nessa great at hiding. But I think I know where I can find her. I just doubt she'll be there she hated it when I brought her there.* said Nicky.

Sabrina tilted her head. *Lead the way.* said Sabrina.

Nicky lead Sabrina and Pearl to a junkyard. Pearl scoffed as it reminded her of Amethyst's room. Nicky walked quickly towards the end of the junkyard. In the far distance, you can see movement Nicky started to walk faster than broke into a full sprint when she spotted Vanessa. "Vanessa!" yelled Nicky in a raspy voice. The word came out so clearly she must say her name a lot despite never speaking a word in her entire life.

Vanessa's head perked up when she heard her sister. "N-Nicky….I thought you left me. I couldn't find you I-I didn't know where to do. I was so scared….Who are they?" asked Vanessa.

Nicky smiled. *We can talk about that later. Are you okay?* asked Nicky.

Vanessa nodded. "I'm okay….I think can we go home now?" asked Vanessa.

Sabrina slowly walked towards Vanessa. "Vanessa, sweetie you're going to come with us alright. We're not going to hurt you. Can you take my hand so we can get you got of this junkyard?" asked Sabrina.

Vanessa shook her head. "Daddy said not to talk to strangers. He also said not to trust people with colored hair. I want my daddy where's daddy?" asked Vanessa.

Nicky held her hand. "Kyle's not coming sweetie but we can get you a nice bath and some food. You'd like taking a shower after being in this junkyard right?" asked Pearl.

Vanessa glanced at Nicky. "Well, Nicky seems to trust you. That means I should too. Unless you're trying to trick me. Yeah no, this isn't real. Nicky isn't here you're lying to me. I'm so stupid why did I leave Nicky's side." said Vanessa hitting herself on the head.

Nicky gently grabbed her wrists guiding her hand to her chest. Vanessa stopped freaking out when she felt Nicky's heart beat something that calmed her down in the past. Vanessa nodded taking hold of Sabrina's hand.

Vanessa recoiled. "You're not going to hurt me right?" asked Vanessa.

Pearl smiled. "We're here to help you. Nicky came to us. She was really worried about you." said Pearl.

Vanessa fidgeted with her hands. "What's gunna happened to us now? I don't want to sleep on the street anymore," said Vanessa.

They walked out of the junkyard meeting up with Nyx and Amethyst. Artemis was still in the car. Vanessa held onto Nicky for dear life. Nyx smiled at the girl slowly extended her hand out to her. Nicky walked over to Nyx and Amethyst still with Vanessa hanging on to her.

Nyx smiled. "It's alright, you're going to be okay," said Nyx.

Vanessa shook her head. "You're not gunna hurt me like mommy does Nicky are you?" asked Vanessa.

Everyone's heart broke when Vanessa asked that simple question. "Nah, kid we're nothing like your mother. You got nothing to worry about," said Amethyst.

Nicky nodded. *Yeah, they want to take us in. No one has ever wanted to do that for us. Mom threw us away like trash and no one wanted to know why. We now have a shot of having a normal life. Are….are you okay with that? I'll only go if you want to. You know you're my first and only priority.* said Nicky.

Vanessa loosened her grip on Nicky's arm. "I'd really like having a nice warm bath. I do miss being in a bed. Daddy used to always let me sleep in his bed when mommy was fighting with him." said Vanessa.

Nyx stopped herself from growling. "Baby girl, your father abused you. He did things he shouldn't have and you're going to need help with that okay," said Nyx.

Vanessa shook her head. "No, he didn't he didn't hit me like mommy would I miss him," said Vanessa.

Nyx sighed. "I know you do. Want to meet your new sister? Artemis is really excited to meet you." said Nyx.

Nessa nodded taking hold of Nyx's hand. The car ride was completely silence Vanessa still didn't know how to take to these new people but if Nicky trusted them she would too. When they got out of the car was a bit of a struggle Vanessa didn't feel like getting out of the car.

Nyx kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong Nessa?" she asked

Vanessa fidgets with her hand. "Mommy said I wasn't allowed to leave the house."

Amethyst sighed. "Hey don't worry kid. You're safe here."

Vanessa shook her hand she started hitting her head having her own internal struggle. "I'm not stupid! I am unique why is it that Nicky is the only one that believes in me….maybe I am stupid I can't read or write. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" yelled Vanessa hitting her head harder.

Nyx gentle grabbed her wrist. "Hey, Nessa I don't know who told you were stupid," said Nyx stroked the distort girl's hand. "You're not stupid. So, what if you cannot read or write you can still learn how to. You understand sign language though you cannot use it is still a big accomplishment. Look, I don't want you going back to an abusive household you're too young to see what's going on. You and Nicky can stay with me, Artemis and Amethyst. We want you to feel safe." said Nyx.

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, we can play video games together. Watch scary movies it will be a blast. We can even give your own room." said Amethyst.

Nicky nodded. *I was so worried when I lost you. Now we don't have to try and find places to sleep anymore. Do you want to sleep in a warm bed right? C'mon lets make this our new home.* said Nicky.

Vanessa nodded. "O-Okay….I won't get hit for doing something wrong, will I?" asked Vanessa.

Sabrina ruffled her hair. "No, you won't. We want you to be a part of our family. I've been personally screwed over by Madison. You shouldn't be one either." said Sabrina.

Vanessa smiles. "Can you read me to sleep. Mommy and daddy never did for me."

Nyx giggled. "We're going to do things your parents never let you do. For starters, let's teach you how to read and write," said Nyx.

Vanessa clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay, I did to learn how to read and write."

Sabrina giggled. "You want to meet my dogs?" she asked.

Vanessa's eyes lit up as she quickly hopped out of the car. "You have dogs?" she asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, a husky and German Shepherd. I even have a Pitbull puppy."

Nicky glanced at Sabrina. *I never saw the puppy when I first showed up.*

Sabrina chuckled. *I'm pretty sure it's cuz he was in Dean and Daryl's room. The boys have taken a great liking to him. I can't believe I managed to let my kids convince me to get them a puppy.* she said.

Nicky smiled. *What's his name?* she asked.

Sabrina how to spell it out for Nicky. *Dracarys?* asked Nicky.

Sabrina shrugged. *Daryl wanted him to have a cool name and Dean said why not the word fire in Valyrian. They've been really interested in Game of Thrones though they are not allowed to watch it.* said Sabrina.

Nyx smirked. "I'm sure convincing Pearl about Pitbull's was fun," she said.

Sabrina nodded. "It was that or a Rottweiler," said Sabrina.

Pearl snaked her hand into Sabrina. "Rottweilers look scarier," said Pearl.

Sabrina giggled. "For someone that is a criminal of Homeworld you're more afraid of a dog then the Diamonds. It's adorable."

Vanessa tugged on Sabrina's arm. "Can I see the puppy?!" she asked.

Sabrina smiled. "Let's go."


End file.
